Screening increases the enjoyment of the out-of-doors during warm weather. The screening blocks the entry of insects, provides shading and admits air to an otherwise enclosed area, such as a porch, or through a screened door or window. Typically, porches, doors, windows or other openings are screened by using a metal, plastic or wood frame to which the screening material is secured using a cylindrical, resilient spline often received within a sufficiently narrow groove, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,889.
Periodically, the screening may need to be made taut or replaced because of damage or degradation. Also the screening can become dirty so as to require cleaning which can not be done effectively with the screen in place using the resilient spline, and it is often labor intensive to clean the screen by removing it completely. Also, with current screening units, it is often difficult or impractical to effectively remove the screen for cleaning and then reassemble to put back in place.
In some areas of the country, such as along the sea coast, where screening is especially susceptible to damage, and where relatively frequent replacement of screening is necessary, elaborate framing with removable screened elements is available. This framing is usually made of aluminum and is relatively expensive to install and often lacks flexibility.
A number of other devices exist to attach screening. Some are difficult to install, are obtrusive or lack a finished appearance. Further, if the screen needs to be covered with another material such as clear plastic, nylon or other fabric to provide additional shading or privacy, or to protect against inclement weather or very small insects, a separate fastening method, such as double-sided adhesive, nails and/or tacks are needed to secure the covering material in place over the standard metal, plastic or wood framing structure. Also, it is difficult and often in possible to use the existing spline and groove type assembly to hold thicker screening, plastic and/or fabric in place.
For these and other reasons, there is need for a more universal frame assembly having a fastening strip and cover that incorporates a screen, and like sheet material, between interlocking components, for easily fastening and unfastening. A preferred fastener and method of its use of this invention eliminates these problems. Instead, it involves securing the screen and/or fabric in a frame with a fastening strip comprising two engaging attachment pads for easy and quick assembly. The preferred fastener would also have the ability to secure multiple layers of screens or other mesh materials of various thicknesses, or otherwise penetrable sheet material, such as plastic films, with one fastening device. Also, other thicker, impenetrable plastics may be engaged between the fastening strip and an interlocking cover when desired.